


The Hiccups Along the Way

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Peter and Wade's anniversary dinner goes south when Wade comes home with trauma instead of tacos.





	The Hiccups Along the Way

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

Peter smiled excitedly, striking a match and lighting the candle on the dinner table of Deadpool’s apartment. He’d done his best to set it all up in a romantic fashion, with a patterned tablecloth from home and even flowers he’d picked on the way over. Wade loved that sort of stuff, and he loved to see the way the man grinned whenever Peter romanced him.

Tonight was exactly one month since they had started officially dating (though Wade had argued it was longer, and Peter simply hadn’t realised they were in a relationship yet), and two months since Wade had last ‘un-alived’ someone, so they had decided an anniversary dinner of sorts was in order to celebrate.

Wade was still out getting the tacos, as Peter had arrived a little earlier than agreed to... get himself mentally prepared. He had a reward of sorts planned for the other, for how hard he’d been working to be classed as a good guy. He even went out on patrol with Peter every night now to help save people, rather than kill them. He still went off on jobs every now and then for the money of course, just not assassinations or massacres. Peter didn’t know exactly what those jobs actually were, illegal undoubtedly, but so long as no one died he was willing to let it be and not ask questions. He really didn’t want to know anyway.

The brunette took a step back to observe his good work, biting his lip as his heart thundered. Tonight... He would go all the way with Wade. Not just a desperate dry hump or quick hand job, as they’d become so good at doing on rooftops between beating up baddies, but actual... sex.

The very thought made his face heat. He hadn’t actually... Done it with any one before. He was always so busy, and he certainly never thought he’d be losing his virginity to a man, but he’d given it a lot of thought, and he wanted to. He’d even... Prepared himself for the event, physically, and unexpectedly gotten off whilst doing so, so he doubted they’d have a problem tonight.

He patted his back pocket, confirming he’d remembered a condom, and grabbed his phone out the other, putting it on silent. As he did Peter caught sight of the time. Strange... They were supposed to meet ten minutes ago, and there were no messages from Wade saying he’d be late. Slightly unsettled Peter went to the door to check for the other in the hall, turning the unlocked handle (Wade really needed to start locking up when he left the apartment) and pulling the door open.

The teen froze at the sight to greet him.

Wade stood, unmoving, a puddle of blood gathering beneath his shoes. He was staring at the floor, his usually piercing blue eyes cold and empty. The man barely registered the teen’s presence, his only response the slight widening of his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Wade whispered, slowly looking up at the speechless teen. Peter’s lips parted and met without a word, struggling to find something to say. His superhero wit having fled he shut his mouth and reached for the other’s arm, gently pulling him in to the apartment before someone saw him in the hall.

Wade shuffled along slowly, as if struggling to move despite not appearing to have any injuries. Still Peter managed to lure him over to the couch, sitting the vacant man down and running over to throw a ratty red towel left on the floor over the blood puddle. On automatic pilot he shut and locked the door, deciding to worry about it after he’d taken care of Wade. Hopefully no one called the cops about the bloody footprints, but most of the people in this building were pretty shady, so he pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

Next Peter rushed to Wade’s bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes for the man and another towel. He left it in a heap on the lounge next to his petrified boyfriend, hurtling over the furniture back to the kitchen to fill an empty ice-cream container with water.

He sprinted back over with the full container, spilling half of it on the way. Without thinking he grabbed the towel and dipped it in water, hesitantly pushing off the man’s hood and going to clean the blood off Wade’s face. The older flinched slightly at the first touch, but quickly relaxed into Peter’s soft hands, shutting his eyes and sitting completely still.

They remained silent as the teen quickly and carefully wiped off the drying red, his hands tremoring slightly at the sight. He didn’t know what to say, or what to ask. He’d seen Wade covered in blood before, sure, but usually he was a motor mouth even then, making up excuses or blowing it off. Not like this... Not speaking, hardly even moving... Something was seriously wrong, and it had the brunette lost. He solved things with jokes and sass, like Wade, it was one of the reasons they got on so well. Seeing him like this... It was beyond unsettling, and he wanted to fix it, to have his Wade back, but he didn’t know how.

When the water was red and Wade’s face eighty nine percent clean Peter gently helped the catatonic figure out of his blood drenched hoodie, wiping off any more blood there and checking him over for healing injuries. There were none.

He pulled the new hood over Wade’s head, the anti-hero looking straight ahead blankly at the wall without fail as Peter turned to cleaning his literal bloody hands.

“What happened?” The brunette finally managed to ask just above a whisper.

It took him a moment to even manage a sound in reply, struggling to speak before returning to silence.

“Was it a job?” Peter asked, the man shaking his head slowly after a second. “... Did you... Bump into someone?”

“...Sort of.” The mercenary mumbled, refusing to meet the boy’s eyes.

“Wade, you need to talk to me.” Wade pulled his hand away and the teen moved from the couch to the floor, kneeling in front of him. He shut his eyes and turned away, as if scared to meet his boy’s beautiful brown eyes. “... Please.” Peter rested his hand on the man’s knee, trying not to think about the blood now on his hands and focus on Wade.

“...Some creep...” The mutant finally said, struggling with every word. “He lead off this little kid from a playground into a van... I followed him... Found a whole group of them.” Peter was staring up at him wide eyed, the man’s still clenched shut. “I got the kid out, took him back to the park... He was blindfolded so he didn’t see anything... Heard ‘em screaming though.” Wade swallowed, opening his eyes and turning them down to his knees guiltily.

“Oh Wade.” Peter whispered breathily, quickly sitting up on the man’s lap and wrapping his arms around him. Wade pressed in as close as he could, holding him tightly back.

“It’s okay...” He pressed his lips to the man’s head and ran his hand over his scarred head soothingly. “You...” He couldn’t say he did the right thing, but it wasn’t like he’d really done the wrong thing either. “You did what you had to.”

“I’m so sorry.” Wade said against him, sounding pained.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry,” Peter whispered gently, “you saved that kid, you did a good thing... And now those assholes can’t hurt anyone else.”

“I just... I got so angry, knowing what they wanted to do, what it feels like... I didn’t even know what I was doing... One second I was at the park taco stand... Then I was covered in blood with this crying kid in my arms...” Peter swallowed against the tightness in his throat, unable to speak. “He was so scared.” The hero held him tighter, all the information buzzing around his head as he felt completely helpless to comfort the other, one of the mercenary’s comments repeating over in his mind.

“...Wade... What do you mean, you know what it feels like?” Wade stiffened up in his arms, the teen slowly moving back to look at the pained expression he was holding. “Wade?” He dared to whisper after a long silence, the other unable to even open his eyes.

“... My uncle... He...” The words stuck in his throat as he opened his eyes to see Peter’s glazed with tears.

“Oh my God, Wade.” With nothing else to do he wrapped his arms around his partner as tight as he could, holding him close. Wade did the same, burring his head in the teen’s chest.

Nothing left to say they sat like that the rest of the night, unmoving till long after the table candle had burned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha woops sad shit （−＿−；）Dw it gets better! Wade deserves happiness and happiness he shall have! Remember to Kudos and check out the rest of the series!


End file.
